


An Overview of Yellow and Blue

by Dystopia744



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopia744/pseuds/Dystopia744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOKISE - A summarized look into the key events in the lives of Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta. Inspired by the movie 'Love and Basketball.' (Oneshot; featuring implied Kagakuro. Contains minor spoiler from season 2 episode 18/Chapter 119.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overview of Yellow and Blue

Part 1: '15 year olds'

"Aomineichhi!"

"Oi, I'm hungry."

"One more! Double or nothing!"

"No way, it's been 4 hours already."

Aomine Daiki was leaning against the gym wall, his face concealed by tanned hands. It was almost 11 PM, the school was eerily silent now that the sound of sneakers skidding and leather skin of the ball hitting the court's surface died down.

Like every other day, Kise Ryouta had dragged his teammate back into the gym when everyone else had headed to the lockerrooms after practice. It was nothing short of an unspoken tradition at this point; their last year in Teikō middle school.

"Aomineicchi that's not fair! You promised me, I still haven't won," the blonde 15 year old model whined in protest. He was sprawled across the court floor, one leg straight and one bent underneath him.

The blue-haired Ace wasn't known for having a formidable memory, but he could never forget this sight. Ryouta had his hands pressed against the court's surface, clenched into fists that made his already pale knuckles whiten. His labored breathing resonated throughout the walls of the gym, his face radiated bright reddness that could have been mistaken for a source of light from a distance. The blue short-sleeved shirt he wore stuck to his lean yet muscled form.

But there he was. There he was, like always. Asking for more, asking to keep playing even though Aomine could almost see the tremble in his leg muscles if he concentrated hard enough.

"If we have to wait till you win, then I'm going to die from hunger," he retorted, his tone wasn't as harsh as the notion it had suggested.

Aomine was facing the other way by then, his feet well on their way to the lockerroom. However, he didn't make it far before he felt it. As far as the pain he had experienced on the court was concerned, he had been through much worse.

Still, it hurt considerably when the basketball was hurled across the room only to ram right between his shoulder blades.

"Ow-What the fuck?!" He turned around, but by the time he did, Ryouta had already stood up. The blonde didn't make eye contact with him, and didn't utter any words either.

A familiar pout decorated his face when he walked past Aomine and made his own way to the showers area. The obnoxiously flamboyant yellow strands of his hair - Which the ace had a hard time believing was even real due to how poised and perfectly well-behaved it remained even after games - fell over his eyes.

"Kise." Fidgeting a little in an attempt to rub at the mildly sore spot on his back, Aomine walked right behind Ryouta.

One of the benefits (and they were many) of being a member of the leading school basketball team in Tokyo's sports world at such a young age was the fact that Teikō's gym was available for them whenever they pleased.

It also had a little to do with Akashi Seijuro being their captain. When Akashi wanted something to happen, there technically wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

Aomine and Kise utilized that privilege the most out of their teammates, making use of the gym after almost every practice.

But tonight wasn't a normal night. On the contrary, this night was a defining turn in both of the youths lives, one that would play a large part in outlining their future.

Ofcourse, they had no idea.

What they did know was the present: In which the blue-haired boy stood on the other side of the lockers from where Kise changed, taking out his own clothes and shrugging off his white jersey and black basketball shorts.

"Kise," he repeated for the third time within a five-minute frame.

"I'm not talking to you, Bakaicchi," a response arrived from beyond the steel-colored metallic double set of lockers.

"Bakaicchi?" Aomine raised an eyebrow, unsure if the newly-found twist on his nickname should amuse him or irritate him.

"Bakaicchi," Kise confirmed, adding emphasis by slamming his locker door shut.

Aomine decided the nickname definitely did the latter.

Ten minutes later, the boys were walking out of the gym, both dressed in their school uniforms from earlier that day.

Despite that, there was a notable difference. While Aomine had the first two buttons popped open on his shirt upon which rested an entirely unbuttoned off-white vest, Kise looked exactly the same way he did this morning. One might even think he'd just walked out of his house.

"Kise, you can't seriously be upset over that comment," the power forward said, his tone exasperated.

"I've won before, you know, you don't have some monopoly on winning," Kise's lower lip was jutted forward, his eyes focused on the street ahead as they turned the corner into an narrow alley-way, a shortcut that had always served them both on the way home.

"That's because I let you win so you'd stop all the damn whining," Aomine muttered in reply, stretching his arms upwards and slouching a little in exhaustion.

He was almost half-way through the alley-way when he noticed that Kise had paused a few steps back, prompting him to turn around.

/What now?/

"You're the absolute worst!" Kise shouted, his eyebrows knotted together in a clear sign of frustration, "I can win! And you know that, otherwise you wouldn't play one-on-one with me every night-"

To this day, Aomine had no clue as to how the events of that next moment really came to be. Perhaps it was the way Ryouta's cheeks were tinted pink by the combination of a long day and his anger. Maybe it was the fact that the single street light in that alley-way seemed to focus all its power of reflection on the annoyed golden orbs that nearly sparked when they regarded him. It could be that he wanted Ryouta to stop being mad at him.

Aomine didn't have a knack for over-analysis, so he didn't particularly care. Because regardless, it happened.

The blue-haired power forward took two steps towards the other, closing the distance between them in the process.

Ryouta's golden orbs widened, his perfect pink lips parting in surprise at the suddenness of his idol's proximity.

After an unnoticeable split-second of hesitation, Aomine leaned towards his teammate and pressed his own dry chapped lips to Ryouta's.

As far as first kisses go, this one would definitely not be making any hall of fame. The pressure of the kiss was rough, the pace of the kiss was fast. Kise had grabbed onto Aomine's shoulder for balance and Aomine had a hand wrapped around Kise's hip.

It was as messy as it was unexpected, and both boys had no idea what they were doing.

But you need to know one thing. Have you ever looked up at the sky on an abnormally long night and saw that one star that shined just a bit brighter than the rest? Have you looked forward to bed every night since then just so you could see it? Have you then felt that star reach out for you and engulf you, absorbing you in within the force field of its gravity and holding onto you?

If your answer is no, then you will never be able to imagine how Kise Ryouta felt on that night.

Night turned to day, and that was the beginning.

All 15 year old Kise Ryouta knew about dating was what he'd seen in the evening dramas he so closely followed. All 15 year old Aomine Daiki knew about dating was... Well, nothing.

And so, the next day, Kise started sitting behind Aomine in class. They'd walk the halls together when it was time for lunch, the tanned male's pinkie and ring fingers would brush against the blonde male's index finger and thumb as they made their way to the roof.

No one on the team questioned it when Kise and Aomine started sitting a couple of feet away from the haphazard circle they would all normally be gathered around. Don't get them wrong, the generation of miracles weren't the best of friends, but it was just routine that they hung out together.

Aomine would lean against Kise's shoulder, both their backs resting against the chainmail fence as they sat on the floor. The power forward wouldn't say much, and Kise would go on about his photoshoots or something his sisters did to annoy him at home. With half-lidded eyes, he would glance at the blonde as he chattered, occasionally parting his lips for Kise to feed him bits and pieces of the lunch they had.

Practice was practice, and the one-on-ones became more heated yet less tough-edged in nature.

The alley-way was the place where the two boys would steal away 15-30 minutes of their day to make-out. Sometimes, the blonde would be pressed against the stone wall with Aomine's hand up his shirt. Other times, Aomine's arms would wrap around the model's waist and lift him up just a little as they kissed, the model's hands cupping Aomine's cheeks.

They'd stop after that and straighten out their uniforms. The day would come to a close with them walking out of the alley-way and separating, each one departing on his way to his own house.

It went on for two weeks. Two weeks that Aomine would continue to recall in the years to come with a bitter longing that got on his nerves more than anything else.

Because after those two weeks, things changed.

It was a morning like any other mornings, with Aomine waiting for Kise to arrive by the school gates. However, when the blonde arrived, he wasn't alone.

A large group, no, /hoard/ of girls was following after him, and around him, and some were even walking infront of him. Kise had made the cover of a major fashion magazine just the day before, which led to the fangirls being more eager than usual.

Aomine knew that the smile Kise wore was one he only reserved for cameras. He could tell, because it never reached his eyes. It never made the golden orbs light up with a spark. It wasn't anything like his smile.

That didn't change the fact that the Ace was pissed off. Kise was signing the arms of various girls, smiling and nodding along to their compliments, offering thank yous and in some cases a polite compliment as well.

Kise was a celebrity, and celebrities belonged to their fans. A misguided line by one of their classmates had made its way to Aomine's ears, and that didn't help the situation. Not one bit.

With a scowl, he turned around and walked back inside the school, leaving the blonde behind.

Two hours later, Kise couldn't find him in time for lunch. The blue-haired boy had gone up to the roof on his own and fell asleep on the other side from where they usually sat.

Six hours later, they were walking along with their teammates onto the court, Kise's attempts to talk to his idol where drowned out by the crowd's cheering.

The thing was, it wasn't just any game. It was /the/ game. It was the last game of the season, and it was when Aomine had broke with unprecedented ease past the opponents' defense.

That's when the ground on which Aomine's life was based shook. Because that's when the realization set.

The power forward was halfway across an ocean, the rest of the court stood on the shore-line. And when you were in the middle of the ocean, you had no choice but to swim. Alone. Because you were the only one who dared make it this far. And you were the only one who loved the sun enough to be that close to reaching it.

But when you were alone, reaching the sun wasn't a challenge. The sun you have longed for for so long didn't even burn all that bright in your eyes anymore.

Nonetheless, he swam. Away from his teammates, away from his shadow, away from anyone else who ever stood in the same court with him.

And that included Kise Ryouta.

In the month that followed, Aomine effectively avoided Kise. The blonde's texts were unreturned and the blonde's calls went straight to voicemail.

Kise would try less and less everyday, and the less Kise tried the further away from shore Aomine drifted.

Soon enough, it was summer time. The generation of miracles was no longer a single force and the blue-yellow lovers became the Tōō ace Aomine Daiki and the Kaijou ace Kise Ryouta, whose pictures still showed up on more magazine stands and billboards than Aomine could count.

Teikō was long gone, but Teikō's scars remained. And to the ill-fortune of both boys, their most prominent scars weren't physical.

They faced eachother after months of not speaking, and the meeting was far from a reunion. Aomine knew that he himself had changed, but he hadn't expected to see Kise change that much.

All their encounters flashed constantly throughout his mind as the game went on, and whenever Kise confronted him, Aomine would feel a tug in his chest that he couldn't explain.

If Kise had won, maybe things could have turned out differently. But this was Aomine's basketball and in Aomine's basketball, only Aomine can win.

The blonde fell, the blue-haired boy walked away. The blonde cried, the blue-haired boy didn't flinch.

Day turned to night, and that was the end.

-

Part 2: '19 year olds'

"Daiki-chan?"

A muffled low voice almost made the blue-haired Ace jump. He was sitting up in his university's dorm room bed, having just woken up from a dream.

Three years later, it was Aomine's first year in one of Tokyo's universities. He had entered based on a sports scholarship, and was already a first string on the university's team.

University sports were the key to national and international scouting, which in their respective turns would eventually lead him to NBA drafting.

Three years later, and Aomine's basketball had found its rival when he played Seirin back when he was still in Tōō. The Ace was washed back on shore with a new found perspective on what the sun he had been reaching for was.

But Kise was no longer on that shore when Aomine's love for basketball was re-ignited. Because life had a rule, and that rule was you can't have everything.

Aomine paused. Three years later? Was that right? Was that even possible?

Three years since he'd last heard from Kise. They had been in eachother's vicinity, but they barely exchanged any words.

His tired blue eyes diverted their gaze to the side, landing on a small body that rested beside him.

She was a brunette that attended some class with him, and he couldn't exactly recall how she ended up in his room.

It wasn't the first time for Aomine to randomly sleep with a girl he meets, and it wasn't the first time for him to dream about his and Kise's first kiss.

In fact, without fail, this dream occurred every single time he spent the night with anyone. He tried being with light-haired girls who looked like Ryouta and he tried being with dark-haired girls who didn't. No other man could catch his attention, and so it was just girls. Every girl was the same, and every touch brought back memories of Ryouta's touch.

The brunette had fallen back asleep, and Aomine got out of bed, grabbing his cellphone on his way out. Making his way down the hall in shorts and a loose black shirt, he glanced at his phone to see it was barely 7 AM. Thankfully, he didn't have classes to attend today since it was Saturday.

Buzzing disrupted his waking up process, causing him to glance at the phone once more. This time, Kagami's name was displayed across the screen instead of the time and date.

Kagami had gotten into the same university on the same scholarship, which led to him ending up on the same team as Aomine. They weren't rivals anymore, granted, but they definitely weren't the unexpected-7-AM-calls kind of friends either.

"Yes? He yawned, then cleared his throat as his voice was still heavy from sleep.

"Morning," Kagami's voice, on the other hand, sounded fairly energetic.

"What's up?"

"Listen, Kuroko wanted me to tell you that we're having a going away party for Kise tonight and-"

Aomine interrupted him, "Going away? Why?"

A pause on the other end. Followed by hushed whispers.

"You told me he knew-What do you mean that's why you had me call-Ow-No-You talk-"

"Hey, Aomine-kun," Kuroko's voice this time.

"Tetsu." Needless to say, Aomine's quick-acting sense of annoyance surfaced, showing in his tone.

What the hell was going on?

"Kise got a modeling contract in France, he decided to go there and take drama courses while working," his former shadow said.

Aomine stayed silent, how was he supposed to react now? What can he say?

"Anyways, the party is at 7, in my place," Kuroko said and Aomine could almost imagine those light blue eyes glaring sternly at him, "Come over."

The line went dead, the Ace's arm dropping at his side right after.

The day went on, but Aomine didn't. His routine progressed on as it normally would, but his mind remained in the hall, replaying that early morning phone call over and over again.

Ryouta was travelling, Ryouta was leaving. Why should it matter that Ryouta was travelling? It's not like they talked anyways. But now, the blonde was going to a different country, into a different life.

Ryouta was leaving.

7:30 and Aomine was sitting on his now empty dorm bed, his darkened blue eyes fixed on the ceiling. Ryouta was leaving.

8:00 and Aomine was on the dorm room floor, pushing his body up away from the ground. Ryouta was leaving.

8:30 and Aomine was standing infront of Kuroko and Kagami's apartment, wearing jeans, a hoodie with the university's name on it, and a deep scowl.

Ryouta was standing at the door.

His smile. His cameras' smile. Not Ryouta's smile.

"Aomineicchi," his tone sounded as cheerful as the Ace could remember it, and he stepped aside to let Aomine in.

"Hey."

Before either of them could add another word, they were interrupted by a couple of members from Kise's high school team, including Kasamatsu.

The list of things that got on Aomine's nerves was infinite, but Kasamatsu was always amongst the top ten. Kise's senpai wrapped his hand around the blonde's arm, dragging him towards a gathering of his teammates and away from Aomine.

Kise looked back, Aomine averted his gaze.

9:30 and Aomine was leaning against the balcony's fence, as he had been for the past hour.

"Dai-chan." His childhood friend approached him, holding two red plastic paper cups in her hand. The pink-haired girl gave one to him, and he accepted it, downing half of it in a single swig without even bothering to inquire as to what it was.

"What are you doing out here?" Momoi asked.

"I don't know."

"You're still not talking to him?"

Aomine was taken aback by her directness, he looked at her for a moment then turned his attention back to the drink, finishing it in another swig.

"We have nothing to say anymore, Satsuki."

"Did you even try?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He's been too busy with that Senpai of his ever since I walked in," he muttered, his fingers grasping the plastic cup a little too tightly.

"You're an idiot, Dai-chan."

Pink eyes met blue ones; a frown decorated the pink-eyed girl's face while the blue-eyed boy appeared to be caught off guard.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, he's leaving tomorrow. And no one knows how long he's staying."

For several minutes, Aomine was as still as the rail he rested his elbows against. Once again, he was receiving news he didn't want to receive, with silence he didn't usually have about something he didn't know how to react to.

"It's the first time I hear you say that," he said, "You always know."

A smile would have found its way to Momoi's face then, if she hadn't been trying to make an indirect point. She straightened up and glanced inside, "Things change, you need to deal with it," she turned around and walked back inside.

12:30 and Aomine was walking around the city, his head hurting from the way his mind raced. Ryouta. Satsuki. Ryouta's Senpai. Ryouta was leaving. The thoughts repeated themselves haphazardly like a broken DVD. What the hell is wrong with him? This is the longest he's ever spent thinking. Thinking wasn't his favorite past-time, it brought on a headache and it didn't get anything done.

Fuck that. Fuck thinking. The blue-haired ace turned around, and he made his way to an apartment complex that was two blocks away.

It was a miracle that he remembered this address, from that one time they walked by it and Satsuki pointed it out.

Satsuki didn't point out the floor or apartment number, however. Aomine reached out his phone to call her and as always, she was one step ahead. There was a text notification waiting patiently for him on the screen.

36\. Third floor. Followed by the address just in case, but Aomine didn't need to read this far.

Damn Satsuki.

He was a walking wreck of nerves by the time he made it to Kise's door. The doorbell wasn't fast enough, so he knocked. Once, twice, three times. His knocks were in no way quiet.

The door opened, and for the second time that night, Kise stood on the other side of it.

"Aomineich-" Golden eyes stared back at him widely, a pale hand frozen in shock around the door knob.

For the second time as well, Kise was interrupted. This time by the person who should be interrupting him, in Aomine's point of view.

"Play one-on-one with me."

"What?" The element of surprise didn't fail him. Kise stood there with parted lips and eyebrows raised in utter confusion.

"One-on-one. Like before."

"/What?/" Kise's tone was incredulous, "It's midnight, I have a plane to catch in the morning-I-What?"

"I wanna play, come on."

"You want to-And I'm just supposed to agree? You just show up to my house after three years of not talking and expect me to be there 'cause you want something?"

Anger tainted the model's confusion, the bridge of his nose was now creased as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I need to talk to you, just hear me out."

"Don't you think the timing is a bit off?" His sarcasm was harsh, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Ryouta, it's just a talk. Come on."

"No, no," The blonde shook his head, disbelief dominating his expression, "You have no right to do this. Not now. No."

"I know I'm late, but I'm here, I want to talk." Aomine was trying not to directly look in Kise's eyes, but it was impossible.

And they held onto three years worth of pain.

"You're late, you're here, you want to talk," Kise retorted, "The world still revolves around Aomine Daiki. Stop. Just stop. I barely managed to get myself to a place where I don't wake up everyday thinking about you-You know what? No. You don't deserve to hear this."

The blonde's sentence broke near the end, and he looked away from Aomine, shutting his eyes for a second.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you win, I'll never bother you again. If I win, then you give me a chance."

"No, that's not fair-"

Aomine interrupted his former teammate again, this time with a word that the Ace doesn't think he's ever spoken before. "Please, Ryouta."

Even if Kise tried to deny it later on, it was that word that changed his mind. No matter how many times he stood in the mirror and said he was over Aomine, that Aomine's part in his life was done with all the agony and loss of sleep it has caused him, that he was a different man now. It even showed in his basketball, he even made it show to Aomine, he no longer looked up to him.

But he still continued to admire him, he still continued to care, he still continued to fall asleep seeing that vision of Aomine walking away from him. He still felt Aomine in the shaking of his calf muscles when he trained alone late into the night to avoid falling into despair. He still felt Aomine in the rapid beat of his heart when he woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt because he was re-living their last game in his sleep.

And the tears. And the questions of what went wrong. And the tears again because they hardly ever stopped.

Yet here he was, standing a few feet away from the basket in the street court down his block, staring into blue eyes that would have appeared black to anyone under such poor lighting conditions.

But not to Kise. Kise knew Aomine better than anyone else, even with the three year long silence. The way his eyes glinted with an azure spark despite the darkness. The way Aomine's jaw clenched when he concentrated. The way his fingers moved subconsciously over the surface of the ball he held. The way his legs bent forward as he readied his stance.

He jumped, Kise was a second late, the ball went in.

"1-0," The Ace said as Kise retrieved the ball. They passed it momentarily between eachother, then Aomine took hold of it again, stealing it from Kise's grip.

Another score. "2-0."

Kise ran his hand through his hair frustratingly, the strands falling away from his eyes. The next time, he grabbed hold of the ball himself, breaking past the other boy's defense and scoring his first point.

Aomine's confidence in his plan received a blow, but the game wasn't over yet.

Three steals, lots of profanity and one slip later, the score was tied at "4-4."

This time, the score was mouthed by Kise, and Aomine almost flinched when his eyes met Kise's. The golden orbs were one-quarter lidded, his legs were widespread, and both hands were positioned on the lower part of the ball.

Aomine's stance. Just like in that damn game.

But that wasn't what bothered the Ace. It was that look Kise gave him. Kise's eyes that normally radiated with the brightness of a mid-day sun, were cold, devoid of a single spark.

One dribble, pale knees bent, and he flashed by. He flashed by Aomine who stood there mesmerized for a moment because those eyes were the eyes that loved him, and those eyes were the eyes he shattered.

And those eyes were unforgiving.

When the blue-haired 19 year old Ace moved, he saw himself walking away from the school gate that one day; he saw himself stopping mid-way and turning back again to find Kise.

But tardiness was a habit that was hard to shake off.

Too late. Still too late.

The ball went in and jumped down from the basket, rolling across the court. It made no sound, as if infected by the curse of silence that followed the yellow-blue pair.

Kise looked at Aomine, but he didn't say the score this time. Aomine looked back, and it felt like all the words were knocked right out of him.

He turned around, his hands on his knees, panting even though his lungs weren't the ones causing the pain in his chest cavity.

It was over, he lost. A second chance that barely showed up was entirely gone.

Because life had a rule, you couldn't have everything.

Screw life's rules, and fuck life's curses.

"Aomineicchi," a voice interrupted the Ace's crashing train of thought. He stood up straighter, turning around and facing the blonde who was holding up the ball in his right hand.

"One more, double or nothing."

Aomine moved with a speed that resembled the one he moved with in games, and Kise fell into his arms. The ball hit the ground with a thud and skidded down the court, no longer keeping quiet.

Kise breathed out for what felt like the first time for so long, and Aomine was gripping fistfuls of the other's shirt. Their silence was broken, once and for all, but not with words.

As far as second first kisses go, this one forced the hall of fame door open with its bare hands.

Kise's lips melted into Aomine's kiss, parting when he felt the tip of Aomine's tongue on his own bottom lip. Aomine's fingers interlocked with Kise's, and gripped onto the pale hand as if his basic survival depended on it.

The blonde's other hand brushed through the short blue strands, resting on the back of Aomine's neck. Their breaths were uneven and ragged, a small noise escaped Kise's throat.

The silence was long forgotten. Nothing seemed out of place anymore. It all fit, and Kise felt like he was hit by a hurricane after ages of being stuffed in an oxygen-free room.

The sensation was as destructive as it was uplifting, unnerving as it was ecstatic. By the time Aomine had pulled away to catch his breath, Kise had tears streaming down his heavily reddened cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Aomine's whisper was hoarse, his throat was still trying to get used to the concept of air after having breathed Kise Ryouta.

Kise Ryouta being, ofcourse, the preferrable respiratory option.

"Because you're an idiot," the other boy responded, burying his face in the crook of Aomine's neck, his lips brushing over the Ace's collarbone.

Aomine closed his eyes, pulling Kise closer to him with all of his strength, his hands settling over Kise's back.

"I know, I'm sorry."

2:30 and day or night didn't matter anymore. There were no ends, there were no beginnings. There were no crowds and no cameras. There were no oceans and no suns.

There was a quiet dark city night, lit only by two circles of glow that illuminated a street basketball court.

Their hues were yellow and blue.

-

Part 3: '29 year olds'

"Ryouta!"

It was the third time for Aomine to call on his husband. Babe didn't work, Kise didn't work, and he'll be damned if this one doesn't work, because his next choice of nickname was definitely out of the question then.

Not with their 2-year old boy sitting on the high-chair across from the Ace anyways.

The Ace was now 29 years old, and he had been leading a gracious career in NBA, already close to earning the title of a legend in the basketball world.

Kise was signed for a second movie, after his first one that premiered earlier that year was a loud and brilliant success.

Overall, life had finally stopped fucking with the yellow-blue lovers.

Those joys, however, faded in comparison when they both regarded the small blonde boy they had adopted exactly 1 year and 9 months back.

The couple had gotten a call from the adoption agency five months after they had made the decision to place their names on the waiting list, which happened to be four years after Aomine had proposed.

Kise recalls that day in the back of his thoughts every single morning and every single night. It was the day after Aomine had won the last game of his first season as a main player in an NBA team. He had scored the winning three-pointer via one of his infamous formless shots.

Needless to say, Kise was overflowing with pride when he hugged his boyfriend in the airport that day, effectively ignoring the stares of everyone in the baggage reclaim area as he had ran and practically jumped into Aomine's arms.

Truth be told, Kise did watch too many dramas.

The truly overwhelming moment would arrive later, when Aomine decided they should go out for a celebratory dinner in one of those high-end restaurants Kise usually talks about.

On the way there, however, they made a slight detour. Aomine parked his car in what appeared to be the middle of the nowhere, and he coaxed a confused Kise out and down the street with nervous glances and 'Just wait, baka's

They stopped at the mouth of a narrow and familiar alley, Aomine taking Kise's hand and pulling him along till they stood in the middle of it. The place hadn't changed one bit, it was still empty, and still dim-lit.

The latter was much to Aomine's relief, because the color in his cheeks could have rivaled Kise's on any given day at that moment.

"Believe me, I thought about this for a shitload of time," he started, then cursed himself inwardly, because 'shitload' wasn't romantic. "Ryouta, you know that I love you, you know that. And, I've been really, really happy, and I'm still having a hard time believing all of this."

Kise stared, his golden eyes not daring to blink, forgetting to blink, his mind a swimming mess of question marks and oh my God's.

"So yeah, I know you thought I don't remember this stuff, but I remember this place," he said, "It was where I first chose you, a shitload of time ago, and-" He took a deep breath, shitload struck again. Fuck. Why the fuck was he so nervous? "And I wanted to ask you here, if you want to choose me, for the rest of our lives."

The blue-haired boy, then a 23 year old man, produced a velvet black box from his pocket. He lifted it up so Kise could see it.

And he had never Kise cry so much in their entire time together before. The blonde had a wide smile across his lips that made his eyes, that were already shining with a thin film of tears, appear to reflect the sky with its moon and all its stars.

"Ofcourse I do," The blonde let out the words in a shaky breath, as he simultaneously laughed and sobbed, wrapping his arms around Aomine with a renewed sense of tightness.

The dinner plans were discarded that night, and the two lost count of how many times they had kissed from the alley up until the time they found themselves on their living room's floor.

Aomine's right hand was resting on Kise's lower back, his left hand was against the floor to support himself up.

Kise had both his arms wrapped around Aomine's waist as he leaned up and gave his fiancee a breathless quick kiss, then breaking into a giggle after and tilting his head back. That, in its turn, earned him a kiss right on the base of his throat, followed by a trail of kisses over his neck up to right below his earlobe.

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut, his hand trailed down Aomine's back, and that led to a second round.

Dawn came along, and the two had just fallen asleep, thankful for the miracle of still having the ability to breathe after having, quite literally, had a celebration of their engagement on every surface in the entire hourse.

It was magnificent, breathtaking, glorious, fantastic, mind-shattering, unnerving; the list went on endlessly.

Just like the love Kise knew he felt in that moment of sleepy haze for Aomine, and the love Aomine had equally returned.

Today, it was precisely 6 years later, and they had a beautiful marriage and an even more beautiful child.

A child that appeared highly amused by the sight of his distressed father.

"For the love of God, KISE!"

"I'm coming! I'm done!" Kise walked out of the bedroom, brushing over the suit fabric on his shoulder for the fifth time to make sure it lacked any stray hair or crease.

"It took you an hour, I'm not even joking, an hour, to put on a suit," Aomine said, sighing in relief when his husband finally appeared in the living room.

"That's because it wasn't right, I had to fix it," Kise said, his lower lip extended in a signature pout. Damn him for still being able to pull off that expression perfectly at this age.

"It's a suit, there isn't much to it," Aomine muttered, then shook his head when he saw that Kise was still willing to argue more about the topic.

"We don't have time, we have reservations in an hour, come on."

Aomine picked up their son's, Ryo, bag of necessities and went to pick up Ryo himself when Kise stopped him.

"Did you double-check that everything is in the bag?"

"You already triple-checked it before getting dressed."

"But did you look over it after I was done like I asked you to?" A pair of concerned eyes pressed on.

Aomine nodded.

"The diapers?"

Another nod.

"A change of clothes? The formula? The pacifier? The-"

"I swear to you on anything you want, everything is in there."

Aomine picked up Ryo, holding the baby gently but with a protective grip. He turned to Kise. "Ready?"

Kise paused, looking at both his husband and their child. He frowned.

"I'm not sure I can do this, I don't know if I can just leave him, can we take him with us?"

Aomine sighed in exasperation, "First, you're not leaving him. Momoi is going to take care of him, and Kuroko and Kagami are spending the day over at her place, so that's three people who you know will look out after him. Second, we've been over this. We haven't left his side ever since he came into the house, it was either you or me. I promise you it will be okay, this is necessary."

"But why can't he come with us?"

"Because they don't let children into the fancy place you chose for our anniversary."

"Hey! You said you liked it!"

"Ryouta."

Kise took a deep breath and nodded, "I know, it's just, I feel so worried."

"It'll be okay, come on."

Despite his cool demeanor and reassuring words, Aomine had tightened his hold only a fraction on their son. Concern was tying knots in his stomach as they walked out of the door.

But it was their 6th anniversary, and he wanted to take Kise out. Also to tell him about the news that he'd bought them the house outside the city that Kise had shown him a few months back.

Aomine looked over at Kise while they were making their way towards the car, he was talking to Ryo, who was hanging on to Kise's index finger with his hand, causing Kise to laugh.

The Ace smiled, and once again, their fancy restaurant dinner plans were discarded in his mind. It was just not written in the stars for them to eat out with an expensive set of silverware.

Whatever. It's not like he ever had a care for those places anyways. Hell, he knew that deep down Kise couldn't care less either.

Right then, right in this car they had just settled within, he had everything he could have ever imagined and a lot more.

"You know," he began, starting the car and gaining the attention of both his husband and Ryo who looked up abruptly at Aomine's words.

"There's a place I want to show you both."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suffering from writer's block for a while, but after watching 'Love and Basketball' then listening to the song 'Love Through her' by The Weeknd, the inspiration suddenly struck. I wrote this whilst on a weekend away on my phone so I'm really sorry for the errors. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and any feedback is more than welcome ~ !


End file.
